


Seer America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Secrets, Seer, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: Can America Tell the Future? (7th Secret From America's Secrets Series).





	Seer America

Seer America

At first, he had no idea what was happening. Dream and nightmares would pop up. Then, the same thing would arrive in the newspaper. He was only a 'pre-teen' at the time. America only figured out when reading one of Iggy so called 'magical' book.

He was a seer. In the book, it explained that seers were people who could dream the future. Sometimes prophecies would come out too. He wasn't sure if he'd say any. Overtime, the visions became more vivid. They came at night frequently. That was why, America won most of the wars and conflicts. He could predict all the moves the other side did. America never really did tell anyone. It was why he was so calm and laughed at any situation. He knew it was going to happen so why pay attention?

America was standing in the court room. It was the trial for Germany, Austria, Hungary and Belgium. He was there with his president, Woodrow Wilson. The 14 points were the document they had. America had used his visions to make it. The other countries just wouldn't agree to it!

"It's a totally awesome plan dude!" America exclaimed.

"You weren't affected as much." Bulgaria shot back.

"I was still a part of it and I don't think punishing is a good idea." America warned.

"Your bloody county was on the other side of the ocean! They killed hundreds of men and more! They should be punished!" England explained.

America looked at his president worried. If they didn't agree another war would occur. That was a vision becoming more vivid than usual.

"We can use the league of nations." Serbia concluded.

That was the only thing they agreed on. Then they spent hours comprising, arguing and planning. It took more time to publish it. America didn't agree on most of it. They put nearly all the blame on Germany! He knew it was a horrible choice. Visions told him, this was bad. So when they asked who was in the League of Nations, he declined.

"What? Why?" Serbia asked.

"I don't agree with most of this." America explained.

"It was your plan, America!" England exclaimed.

"I decline." Russia stated.

"You too, Russia?" Bulgaria questioned.

"Da." Russia confirmed.

"Why are you gits not joining?"

"This is not heroic at all!"

"I am occupied."

"But…" France stared.

Suddenly, America was glowing. An eerie green light surrounded him.

"Nations that fall, rise again. The choice you make can cause peace or war. Soon again will destruction come. Only the choices that are chosen will decide it."

It was silent for a minute.

"What was that?" France asked, breaking the silence.

"What was what?" America questioned confused.

"You glowed green and chanted something." Serbia explained.

"A prophecy?" America muttered.

"You can't chant prophecies! You're not a seer!" England exclaimed.

"Actually, I am." America said.

He started to leave. The president was walking behind him.

"In ten years, another world war will happen if you do this." America warned as he left.


End file.
